Of Forbidden Love
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Uhm... you have to read Twisting in the Wind before you read this... or if you just like Uryu lemons then just go ahead... but yet... hope ya'll like it IshiZumi You guys who know the story know the pairing XD


**Of Forbidden Love**

**Shalan's Blah: **cough that was awkward to write… I bet this one's gonna get me kicked off the site… though its honestly isn't that bad… I've written worse and I usually never make it before the climax… I usually cut it off XDDD anyways this is kind of a weird random lemon from my story Twisting in the Wind… Anyways… it stands alone… hope you like it…

She trembled slightly, sitting on the bed with one leg crossed over the other. The ribbon on her stiletto heels nearly cut into her circulation. She closed her eyes, trying to forget what she was doing. And what the consequences were. If they were to consummate their love and… would everything be ruined? Would the other captains descend upon her and strip her rank from her? Would her family come back to life and beat her senseless? Would she get away with it as she had been?

She tried to push those thoughts out of her head as she fixed the strap to her bra. The black lace push-up bra did just that, it pushed her breasts up to their maximum volume. The black lace boy-shorts that lit gracefully along her curves hid her most prized possession, a possession that she was about to give away to the enemy. The stilettos were just an added effect, highlighting the length of her legs and the beautifully toned muscles.

She stood as he entered the room, well knowing that his eyes had not yet adjusted. "Ishida." The red head's voice was low and soft, as was usual, but there was something else. He sensed it, the painful undertone of need and lust.

"Kazumi." He breathed, his breath gently brushing her neck. She felt tingles, like hundreds of tiny spines run across her body. "That's Uryu to you." His hands connected with her hips and slid around front, his fingers delicately feeling the toned muscles of her abdomen tighten under his touch.

"Ur-Uryu." She breathed as his lips came in contact with her neck. His hands searched, sliding up her stomach and coming to rest on her breasts. She hissed as one of his hands gently ran its fingers along the band of her panties. He smiled into her skin at that.

"What's this Captain Hasegawa? Trying to seduce the enemy?" His heated lips contacted her neck again, but this time it was coupled with his free hand in plunging into her underwear as his other hand unbuckled her bra, easily removing it. His fingers found her nipple, gently teasing it he heard her moan softly. "Or being seduced yourself?" His hot breath breezed across her face as she turned in his arms. "Can I have your ass? Because I think it's as sexy as hell." His hands gently squeezed both cheeks, eliciting another hiss crossed with a choked moan.

"You aren't gonna get shit." She replied and pulled off his shirt just before his lips descended on hers, consuming her in a building fire. She didn't cooperate the way he wanted her to, every time he would try the Quincy was unsuccessful at dipping his tongue into her mouth. She refused entrance at all costs when all he wanted was to taste her again. His free hand gently probed downwards as his other hand continued teasing her other breast.

"I got that." He smirked and gently ran one finger over her, already feeling the heat in her thighs. The younger female gasped just barely and just when he thought he had her she closed her lips, barring entrance again. "You're going to be that way are you?" He knew her, better than anyone else did, and if he knew anything about her, it wasn't the chase that was exciting it was being chased, pulling away at the last second when he thought he was going to get further when he ended up being further behind than before, teasing, tempting, being tempted. And unfortunately for him, what she wanted, she always got, even if she had to play dirty. "I guess then I'll have to join your game." His cerulean eyes bored into her azure ones as his hand slipped into her underwear, his palm gently cupping the mound of curly red hair and one finger sliding across her already soaked lips. Her mouth opened in surprise as he toyed with the sensitive flesh before his lips descended on hers, tasting his victory. Resigned to the fact that she had lost this battle she poked his tongue with hers then slid hers into his mouth, frustrating him. After what seemed like an hour-long battle to be dominant they receded into fiery open-mouthed kisses.

"Fuck you." She hissed as he continued to toy with her, simply allowing his fingers to brush her surface. He smirked and within his current limitations swiftly dipped his middle finger into her. He felt her knees go weak as he knelt down.

"Good suggestion." His deep voice rang in her ears.

"Move… fabric!" She refused to participate in this at all, keeping her hands clamped on the dresser behind her. When he didn't and simply continued to run his middle finger through her one of her hands finally latched through his raven hair. "Damn it!" Was her command and she jerked his head closer to her body. He complied, nearly ripping the delicate lace as he rearranged himself to dip two fingers into her. She was soaked, hot and tight around his fingers. She moved her hips with his fingers, her other hand descending and tangling tightly through his blue-black hair. "Faster." Was her next command and he slowed, scissoring his fingers, twisting them within her, he was disobeying her on purpose. "Ishida!" She barked through a choked moan. He smirked and pulled out his fingers. Already missing the elation she grumbled then her body nearly arced over as his tongue began its assault. She rested the crook of her knee on his shoulder, giving him more access, her other leg barely bracing her as waves of euphoria rushed over her.

"Eager are we?" He commented as her left hand freed itself from his hair. His reply was her hand pressing his face closer to her. He complied, harshly running his tongue between her outer lips, running over the small bundle of nerves, causing her hips to jerk and more of her juice coat her inner lips. His tongue teased her entrance as her sweat soaked body responded to his every touch.

"Fuck you Ishida you're jabbering again!" She rocked her hips lightly, egging him on. "I am dying up here!"

"Impatient hmm?" Uryu smirked. "I thought you said Quincys weren't good for anything-" She replied by tightening the grip on his neck with her leg.

"May I repeat… I'm gonna die up here Ishida. Fuck. Me. Now." She demanded as his tongue dipped back into her, toying with her entrance then forcing up into her. The soft muscle harshly probed her smooth inner walls then he pulled his tongue out, forcing two of his long fingers into her, rapidly moving them in and out he stood, his mouth meeting hers in another fiery kiss.

"If you insist," he then hissed as her fingers traced the band of his jeans. His free hand reached down and easily unbuttoned the offending article of clothing, freeing the growing tent of fabric.

"Hi lil'Ury!" She waved down at him. Then she felt his fingers force into her further and her head tilted back as she felt the euphoria of an initial release. The Quincy swiftly moved down and ran his tongue along her, sucking up whatever juice he could. He moved back upwards, standing again.

"Don't call it that!" He growled, she opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off. "Just shut up." He then shifted her, lifting her up and resting her rear on the dresser as he slipped his boxers down. He stepped on them to pull them the rest of the way off as she grabbed a hold of him and squeezed lightly. She loved the way he would grow heavier to her touch, she gently squeezed again, another pang of delight as he tightened again. He shifted her and then she knew. She shifted and guided him in. Her head tilted back as she arced her spine, giving him leverage. He filled her, gently pushing in halfway then kept going.

"Fuck! Ishida, don't hesitate." Her hands gripped his upper arms for support as he pushed all the way in. A perfect fit. He shifted again as his hips began their solid rocking motion. He gripped her ass, lifting her higher on his hips, knowing he could hit her pleasure spot from there then dropped her back onto the bed, pressing her back to the white down comforter. Their bodies shifted in motion with each other, their lips clashing in a constant battle for dominance. The fire that consumed them was one of complete and utter desire, a fire that was forbidden… but that kind of fire was always the best. She came so hard even he felt it, the closing of her internal muscles on him, the desperate tightening of her body around him. She screamed his name, digging her nails into his back as her thighs tightened around him. He came soon after, spilling his seed into her, panting through ragged breaths they remained tangled in each other's body, his head resting on her heaving chest, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, their arms tangled around each other. He tried to control his heaving chest, never having felt so physically and emotionally exhausted before.

"You said my name." He pointed out, kissing the soft valley between her breasts. His skillful hands raked down her back, causing her to arc up against him.

"I love you Uryu." She felt the words cascade off her lips. They felt so good to her. So right. So amazing that she finally felt this way.

"I love you… too. Did it take that long to realize it? Here we are, nearly eight months into our relationship and it takes sex to make you realize that?" He growled. "I thought you were smart Hasegawa."

"Smarter than you Quincy-boy, that's all I need to know," she quipped and he bit her neck, hard. "Don't eat me Ishida… I mean… even creatures of the night have to love…" she laughed as his lips met hers again

&&&

ducks… please don't hurt me! I know two whole smuts in like a matter of 48 hours? XDD no this one was written like three months ago, BEFORE I started the original story… I just thought I'd keep my lemon lovers happy!

Shalan


End file.
